


I've Just Seen a Face

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: British!Blaine, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lived 3,862 miles apart and Kurt couldn’t be more nervous to finally meet his boyfriend of a year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Just Seen a Face

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kurt and Blaine have been dating for a year over the internet because Blaine lives in London Kurt in lima Blaine has a accent also and the new directions fo to London for internationals and Kurt meets Blaine for the first time in person also warblers.

Kurt practically bounced in his seat as the he waited for Blaine to accept his Skype call. Ever since he had heard the news, he had been counting down the seconds until he could tell his boyfriend. 

“Why hello there,” Blaine’s handsome face flickered into focus and he grinned brightly. “You caught me just as I was getting ready for bed.”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Kurt waved his hand and bounced in his seat again. “Guess what?”

“What?” Blaine raised an eyebrow. 

“You know how we won Nationals? And that the Warblers won nationals?” He grinned as Blaine nodded, still looking confused. “We were just informed that the International Show Choir Competition is going to be held in London. London Blaine!”

“You’re coming here?” Blaine eyes widened and his face split into a wide grin. “When? When!”

“In a few months!” Kurt squealed. “After a year and a half of dating we finally get to actually see each other!”

“I’ll take you to all of my favorite restaurants! We’ll go sightseeing and ride the London Eye,” Blaine’s eyes lit up and he clapped his hands. “It’s going to be so much better than sharing dinner in front of a computer during different time zones!” 

Kurt couldn’t help but smile at the memory of Blaine falling asleep in the middle of dinner, his head drifting dangerously close to the plate until Kurt managed to wake him up. 

“I can’t wait.”

—

_From Blaine (4:10am): I’m going to take you to Westminster Abbey_

_From Blaine (4:10am): And the Palace of Westminster_

_From Blaine (4:11am): And St. Paul’s Cathedral_

_From Blaine (4:11am): And the Tower of London_

_From Blaine (4:11am): And Buckingham Palace of course_

_From Blaine (4:13am): And the British Museum is pretty awesome_

_From Blaine (4:14am): And we’ll have to see Big Ben_

_From Blaine (4:14am): Mostly I just want to kiss you on the Tower Bridge_

_From Blaine (4:15am): I just realized that it’s like four in the morning there_

_From Blaine (4:15am): I’m sorry :(_

_From Blaine (4:16am): I still want to kiss you though_

_—_

_To Blaine (9:20am): You’re a dork. I can’t wait to kiss you either :)_

_—_

“Are you nervous about meeting your boyfriend?” Mercedes grinned and sat down next to him. “You’ve been seeing each other forever.”

“Grainy Skype cams don’t really count as dating,” Santana took a bite of her food. “What if he has a third foot? Or a weirdly shaped penis?”

“He has a British accent and that makes up for it,” Tina pointed out and she nodded. 

“Hm, fair point.”

Kurt ducked his head and smiled. When he had met Blaine on the online support group he had just been looking for someone to talk to. He had just wanted someone to understand what he was going through. He hadn’t expected to start a chat with the charming young man in London. 

He hadn’t expected it to become more than that. 

Blaine inspired him to be a better person and he knew he was in love with him. Every time he heard his softly accented voice, he felt warm all over. Every time he looked into those eyes, he wanted nothing more than reach out and touch him. 

Maybe it wasn’t a normal relationship, but what he felt for Blaine was real. 

“How are his teeth?” Santana asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

—

At the end of the eight hours, Kurt was even more stressed than before. His classmates were sleepy and exhausted from the long flight but Kurt hadn’t slept a wink. Finally, finally he was going to meet Blaine. 

What if Blaine didn’t like him in person? What if Blaine was different than what he expected? What if Blaine didn’t show up?

There was a soft ding and the passengers stood to grab their carry on luggage. Kurt’s heart sped up again as he turned on his phone. 

_To Blaine (10:13am): Hey! Just landed._

_From Blaine (10:13am): Waiting inside!_

“Nervous?” Tina waggled her eyebrows and Kurt blushed, grabbing his bag. 

“Extremely,” Kurt whispered and she giggled. 

“He’ll be crazy not to adore you,” she pushed him slightly and they stepped off the plane. 

The first thing they saw was the crowd of high school students, dressed in matching navy blazers with red piping. They all stood in perfect rows and as soon as the New Directions started approaching, they started singing. 

**_I’ve just seen a face_ **

**_I can’t forget the time or place_ **

**_Where we just met_ **

**_He’s just the boy for me_ **

**_And I want all the world to see we’ve met_ **

**_mmm-mmm-mmm-m’mmm-mmm_ **

Blaine stepped out of the crowd, face alight with a grin as he stared at Kurt.

**_Had it been another day_ **

**_I might have looked the other way_ **

**_And I’d have never been aware_ **

**_But as it is I’ll dream of him tonight_ **

**_di-di-di-di’n’di_ **

**_Falling, yes I am falling_ **

**_And he keeps calling_ **

**_Me back again_ **

Kurt knew that everyone was staring at him but he couldn’t keep the huge, goofy smile off his face.

**_I have never know the likes of this_ **

**_I’ve been alone and I have missed things_ **

**_And kept out of sight_ **

**_But other boys were never quite like this_ **

**_da-da-n’da-da’n’da_ **

**_Falling, yes I am falling_ **

**_And he keeps calling_ **

**_Me back again_ **

**_Falling, yes I am falling_ **

**_And he keeps calling_ **

**_Me back again_ **

 

**_I’ve just seen a face_ **

**_I can’t forget the time or place_ **

**_Where we just meet_ **

**_He’s just the boy for me_ **

**_And I want all the world to see_**   ** _w_** ** _e’ve met_**

**_mmm-mmm-mmm-da-da-da_ **

 

**_Falling, yes I am falling_ **

**_And he keeps calling_ **

**_Me back again_ **

**_Falling, yes I am falling_ **

**_And he keeps calling_ **

**_Me back again_ **

**_Oh, falling, yes I am falling_ **

**_And he keeps calling_ **

**_Me back again_ **

Applause rang through the airport and both Kurt and Blaine stepped closer together, smiles bright. 

“We wanted to welcome you with a song written by a British band,” he said shyly and Kurt ducked his head slightly.

“Well it was wonderful,” he took a step closer. “I’d really love to finally kiss you.”

“Absolutely alright with me,” Blaine surged forward and captured his lips in a kiss. 


End file.
